


For You Blue - boyfs songfic

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Jeremy Loves Listening To Him, I Will Go Down With The Headcanon That Michael Plays The Guitar And Sings, M/M, Musical gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: For You Blue and Good Day Sunshine by The BeatlesWas listening to my Cheer Up playlist (cause I love it) and For You Blue came on and I was like!!! Michael playing the guitar and singing this about Jeremy!!!!'!! Holy shit that's really cute!!!!!!!!!!!! So I wrote it. And then OOPS I added a bit with Good Day Sunshine bc cute.~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay so stuff has happened and I have deleted the lyrics quoted here because I got a copyright complaint and fhfhdvfbg look up the songs yourself for full lyrics





	For You Blue - boyfs songfic

Jeremy stopped short before knocking at Michael's bedroom door when he heard a quiet chuckle.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

The familiar gentle strumming of Michael's guitar floated through the door, soon followed by his soft, melodic singing voice.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

The strumming gained more energy, and Michael laughed again before following a playful dialogue.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

The strumming fell back into a groove.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

The strumming ceased with a sharp slap to the guitar's soundboard. Jeremy was leaning against the doorframe, ear at the crack at the side of the door. His freckled face was scrunched up in a smile, cheeks painted a light peony pink.

In another moment, Jeremy heard the melody being strummed once more, slower this time. Quietly as he could, he opened the door about half an inch so as to hear the music better.

 _"Because... You're sweet... And lovely... Boy..._  
_Because... You're sweet... It's true..._  
_I love you... I do..."_

More slow strumming.

"Dadah dat dat dat dat dah... Dadun doo... Dadun dah dat dah dat din... Dadin doo... Dadah dat..."

The strumming stopped.

 _"Christ_ I am hopelessly in love with this kid..."

Jeremy peeked through the crack of the slightly open door. Michael lay flat on his back on his bed with its messy navy and orange sheets, his feet dangling off the side. His acoustic guitar rested on his stomach, his right hand laid loosely on the soundboard. His left hand was on the bed just under the guitar's neck, as though it had flopped down from its position on the instrument. His overall expression was dreamy, and his eyes were practically bugging giant fuchsia hearts as he stared unseeingly into the empty space above him. A vague smile graced his lips. The drawstrings of his hoodie lay askew around his face among the rumpled bedclothes. He sighed deeply before tunelessly plucking a few strings with his right thumb.

"God, Heere... You're gonna be the fuckin' death of me... I swear..." He sat back up, smiling properly now, and started to strum again.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

The melody fell swinging and playful upon keenly listening ears. The rhythm was punctuated with slaps to the soundboard between strums.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Back to the chorus, with Michael's heels thumping on the carpeted floor.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Again to the swinging, cheery melody...

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

And the chorus...

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Jeremy closed his eyes, tapping his toes silently against the carpet.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Jeremy leaned into the crack and gently knocked on the door before quietly calling Michael.

"H-hey there, s-sunshine..."

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you out there play guitar?? Am I right that the front surface is called the soundboard???


End file.
